Silverware baskets for dishwashing machines take many shapes and forms. Some baskets sit within a rack in the dishwasher, while other baskets mount on the inside surface of the dishwasher door. The silverware baskets typically are formed of molded plastic or plastic-coated wires. The shape of prior art baskets is normally limited by space constraints within the door and the rack. Some baskets are provided with a lid or front wall which is pivotal between open and closed positions, with a latch provided to maintain the lid in a closed position during the washing operation.
Prior art baskets often are formed by molding as one-piece structures, which requires drafting of the sidewalls, so that the basket can be removed from the mold. Such drafting reduces usable space within the basket.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved silverware basket for dishwashers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher silverware basket made of two molded pieces snap fit together to form the basket.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a dishwasher basket made of two pieces which are quickly and easily assembled to form the final basket structure.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of assembling dishwasher basket components through quick and permanent snap fitting.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a molded dishwasher silverware basket which mounts on the inner surface of the dishwasher door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher silverware basket which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.